Ces surnoms que j'hai(me)
by CaamCam
Summary: "Mon amour" Ce surnom que Unsterbliicher donne régulièrement à Newtiteuf dans leur série en commun Minecraft.Jar et auquel le youtuber pokémon ne répond pas et reste totalement indifférent. Y'a-t-il une raison à se manque de réaction ? Peut-être.


Salut tout le monde,  
J'ai écris un petit quelque chose, du unty (unstiteuf si vous préférez)  
J'espère que ça vous plaira !  
Bonne lecture !  
(Merci à l'inconnu(e) qui m'a prévenue que il y avait pleins de codes auparavant :))

« Mon amour »

Ces mots résonnaient dans mon esprit. Je faisais semblant de ne pas être perturbé par le surnom plus qu'affectueux que mon ami Unsterbliicher venait de me donner pendant une vidéo de la série que nous étions en train d'enregistrer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il m'appelait ainsi mais à chaque fois les émotions envahissait mon corps. Et à chaque fois, je faisais semblant de ne pas réagir.

J'aimais tellement quand il m'appelait « mon amour ». Malheureusement pour moi, ce n'était que lorsqu'on tournait des épisodes ensemble pour faire plaisir aux abonnés qui nous imaginaient en couple. Dès que l'épisode se coupait, je pouvais dire adieu à ses mots doux. On restait souvent à discuter entre chaque tournage mais je n'étais plus que « Newtiteuf », « NT » ou encore « Julien ». En même temps, qu'est-ce que je m'imaginais ? Unster était hétérosexuelle et ne serait jamais attiré par un homme. Encore moins par moi.

On avait arrêté l'enregistrement depuis presque quinze minutes et on hésitait tous les deux à en relancer un nouveau. On venait d'en faire déjà beaucoup et la fatigue commençait à prendre le dessus. Mais avec les vacances et tout se qui ce passait pendant l'été, on se devait de continuer pour que nos abonnés aient du contenu pendant nos absences respectives. J'adorais tourner avec Unster mais là, le cœur n'y était pas. Durant tout l'après-midi on avait enregistré des épisodes de et durant tout l'après-midi mon cœur avait dû endurer ses mots doux en silence. Sans envie de ma part, on commença un nouvel épisode. Le désir de passer encore vingt minutes en attendant des mots d'amour de sa part n'était clairement pas là. Pourtant quand il démarra l'introduction, un sourire se colla immédiatement sur mon visage.

Cela faisait dix minutes que l'on tournait et aucun mot tendre à mon égard n'avait été prononcé. Il faut dire qu'on n'avait été ensemble que pour l'introduction et qu'on s'était séparé pour avancer la construction de nos fioles respectives. Alors que je posais un bloc de dirt dans un coin de ma fiole, je l'entendis arriver.

« NT ! »

Sa voix était de plus en plus forte et se rapprochait de moi. Je me tournai vers l'entrée de ma fiole. Il était là, dans l'encadrement de verre un pain à la main. Il fit quelques pas sur la terre qui me servait de sol et commença à s'amuser avec les trappes que j'avais posées en forme de colonne sur les côtés de ma fiole. Il savait que ça m'énervait et ça le faisait rire.

« NT-chou, tu viens voir ma fiole. »

Voilà. Il était là depuis moins d'une minute mais un surnom m'avait déjà touché en plein cœur. Intérieurement, je fondais, imaginant sa petite bouille qui était à croquer avec ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui montrer que ça me touchait à ce point.

« Non, répondis-je froidement »

Ma réponse fut suivie d'un silence prouvant son incompréhension. Je me mis à l'imaginer derrière son écran et je ne pus résister longtemps avant de lui dire que c'était une blague et de courir sur nos ponts dangereux jusqu'à sa fiole juste derrière lui. Sur le chemin jusque chez lui, je me mis à réfléchir. Je ne pouvais plus lui céder dès qu'il utilisait un surnom adorable pour m'appeler. Il fallait que je lui en parle.

Après ma petite réflexion personnelle, je l'écoutais déblatérer ses bêtises tout en riant et ajoutant quelques blagues pas forcément très drôle. On était arrivé dans sa fiole où se dressait devant nous un étrange monument de cobble. Je fis le tour de sa fiole silencieusement, observant l'architecture de son flacon de verre et l'avancement de son bâtiment.

« Comment tu trouves ma fiole, mon amour ?

\- Arrête ! Me braquais-je »

Je fermai les yeux me maudissant en silence. Je voulais lui parler de ses mots doux mais ce n'était pas le moment, pas en plein épisode devant plusieurs milliers de viewers. Alors que je me cherchais une explication crédible, je l'entendis me demander ce qu'il devait arrêter. Des tonnes idées se mélangèrent dans mon esprit mais aucune d'elles n'étaient bonnes.

« L'épisode ! Ça fait déjà vingt-trois minutes d'épisodes, il ne faut pas les habituer à des épisodes trop longs quand même ! Tentai-je de me convaincre moi-même. »

Je sentais qu'il savait que je ne parlais pas de l'épisode pourtant il entra dans mon jeu et conclut l'épisode par sa traditionnelle réplique que l'on connaît tous. Comme d'habitude, une discussion d'après-épisode nous attendais mais je dois avouer qu'à ce moment-là, ça ne me réjouissait pas trop. Je savais qu'il allait me parler de mon « Arrête » et ça me mettait mal à l'aise. C'était d'ailleurs une des premières choses qu'il me dit.

« NT, tu voulais que j'arrête quoi ? Je sais très bien que tu ne parlais pas de l'épisode. »

Le silence me gagna. Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. J'avais envie de réussir à affronter mon angoisse et de lui avouer que les petits mots doux me gênaient mais je n'en avais pas le courage.

« Julien, réponds-moi. »

La froideur de sa voix me donna un frisson. J'avais peur de le blesser même si en soit, ça n'avait rien de blessant. Mais j'avais peur de sa réaction, je ne voulais pas le vexer ou le gêner. Pourtant, il fallait que je lui dise. Même dans le silence qui régnait entre nous, je sentais l'impatience qui montait en lui.

« Les surnoms, osais-je enfin »

Mon cœur se mit à s'accélérer et mes mains tremblaient. J'avais envie d'effacer ce que je venais de dire, mais c'était impossible. Les secondes avant que Unster me répondent me parurent incroyablement longues. Je m'attendais à devoir lui donner des explications mais il ne m'en demanda aucune en répondant par un simple « D'accord ».

Étrangement, mon cœur se serra et fut presque déçu de ne pas devoir lui expliquer le pourquoi. Après cette courte discussion d'une froideur qu'on n'avait jamais eue entre nous, on enchaîna avec un nouvel et dernier épisode de cette session de tournage. J'avais extrêmement peur que l'épisode se déroule mal et que les échanges entre Unster et moi soient froids et distants mais ça ne se passa pas du tout ainsi. Certes les mots doux n'étaient pas là, mais la froideur non plus. On se parlait normalement, comme deux amis le faisaient habituellement. Je trouvais ça bien qu'on arrive à se parler comme ça après la discussion qu'on avait eue entre les deux épisodes. Mais les mots d'affection que Unster ne me disaient plus me manquaient déjà. Ses surnoms je les adorais et détestais en même temps. Mon cœur ne s'accélérait plus autant en écoutant sa voix. Je me sentais bizarre.

L'épisode touchait à sa fin. Vingt minutes d'amusement et de nombreux trolls à l'égard de leur ami commun Siphano. Après avoir terminer l'enregistrement, notre longue discussion que l'on avait à la fin de chaque session de tournage ne fut pas présente. Unster décida d'écourter nos paroles en prétextant être fatigué. C'était peut-être vrai mais même fatigués, on passait de longues minutes à se parler. Mon cœur se serra. Je l'avais vexé en refusant ses surnoms.

J'étais à présent allongé dans mon lit. J'avais mangé des pâtes au saumon sans trop d'appétit et j'essayais de dormir sans être fatigué. Je m'en voulais. Je repensais à ce qu'on s'était dit avec Unster, imaginant d'autres scénarios. Mais ça ne servait à rien. Je ne pouvais pas changer ce que j'avais dit. Je me tournais et me retournais dans mon lit essayant d'oublier quelques minutes Unsterbliicher pour pouvoir me reposer. C'est le cœur lourd que je parvins à m'endormir.

A mon réveil, j'étais d'une humeur exécrable. J'avais mal dormis. Unster et notre discussion, en plus de m'avoir donner des difficultés à m'endormir, m'avaient hanté pendant mon sommeil. Ça ne s'annonçait pas comme étant une bonne journée. Je restais sous la couette et attrapais mon téléphone portable. Des tonnes de notifications sur Twitter, Facebook et YouTube. Mais aussi plusieurs messages. L'un d'entre eux retint mon attention.

De Unsterbliicher à 04:39

J'ai pas envie d'arrêter de te donner des surnoms. Je sais pas pourquoi tu ne veux plus que je t'en donne mais moi j'aime ça. J'ai l'impression que ça te montre à quel point tu es important pour moi et que dans un sens, je peux aussi être important pour toi. Alors, si je n'ai pas d'explications de ta part, je continuerais à t'appeler comme je veux. Parce que je tiens à toi et c'est la seul façon que j'ai trouvé pour te le montrer.

Mon cœur se mit à battre à une vitesse époustouflante dans ma poitrine et un sourire débile se colla sur mes lèvres. Un simple message m'avait ôté ma mauvaise humeur. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel message. C'était un message de l'homme que j'aimais et qui m'avait dit que j'étais important pour lui. C'était peut-être rien. Mais j'étais heureux, c'était le principal.


End file.
